Truffle Heart
by SunlitMercy
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Star is in for a pleasant surprise...


**I'm sorry if this shows up more than once in your inbox. FF is being really weird with emails...**

**So, this was written for my amazingly talented and best friend, Jo! Girlie, I hope you like this as I'm actually quite pleased with it! This will hopefully show you how grateful I am for you listening to my insane ramblings all day long :D**

**Alright, I know Valentine's Day was like two weeks ago. Sorry :p but get over it lol**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Sunny**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys**

**000**

It was Valentine's Day.

The usual tightly packed boardwalk was even more crammed on this special occasion. The restaurants were swarmed like a beehive in the summer time, jewelry stores were jam-packed, secluded spots on the beach were filled, and everyone held smiles on their faces.

The ordinary aura of the boardwalk was mysterious, fast, and ever-changing like the river on a wide canyon, but today everything was different. The usual strings of tricolor lights were replaced with florescent pinks and reds, cut out hearts were tied up on fishing net above stall doors, heart-shaped diamond necklaces were on display, their price tags hidden beneath the velvet bust. Lustful eyes as wide as saucers gazed at fiancés, boyfriends and husbands, anticipating the next romantic installment of the evening.

Some were proposed to; some were given kisses, others taken out to eat, one remained alone.

She had no lover, no friend to treat her specially on this supposedly gratifying day. She had no one to laugh with, no one to kiss, no one to hold her close and whisper erotic messages in her ears.

Star's heart had long ago been diagnosed with a chronic and dangerous disease; abandonment.

Valentine's Day made it worse.

Maybe it was because she was surrounded by men, yet not one seemed to treat her differently, not one wanted to take the time to make this day special.

Star always felt that maybe she wasn't good enough.

She was busy that night, distracting herself by staring at the purple lights strung up above the doorway of an old clothes shop. The boys were absentmindedly smoking, staring out at the crowd with amused expressions. The four vampires found it highly engaging to watch love struck humans walk aimlessly about their hunting grounds, only focused on the person paying for the meal. The boys didn't believe in love, only lust.

But Star believed in love and she had always wanted to find it.

At first, she had thought it to be with David. When he found her on that beach and offered her a family, she thought it was out of pure interest in a relationship. She soon came to find out she was utterly wrong. Star was just a trophy to David, nothing more and nothing less.

So when the boys began to trickle away, one by one to feed, leaving her alone, she wasn't all that surprised. The only one that remained was Paul.

Star felt like running and hiding under a small rock where nobody could ever find her. She knew sooner or later, Paul would just embarrass her.

"So, soul sister, it's just you and me," he grinned, slinging his arm over her bare shoulder.

She tried to shrug it off, but he squeezed tighter. The smell of weed and peppermint drifted from his jacket and made Star scrunch her nose. It wasn't that he didn't smell good; she just didn't like the scent of weed.

She tried to pull away again, but he grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay in place.

"Come on, Star girl, humor me," Paul purred in her ear, "what'dya wanna do?"

"I want to go home," Star whispered to herself, but Paul heard.

He playfully pinched her arm and laughed.

"Maybe something that's actually realistic, Star."

She winced at his retort and sighed. "I don't really care, Paul."

"Oh, come on! It's Valentine's Day, Star! Isn't there _something_ you want to do?"

"Why do you even care?" she grumbled, smoothing out her skirt as he tried to get her attention.

He pulled on her curly locks, teasing her ever so gently.

"Because you're my sister, that's why."

She rolled her eyes. Star was in a particularly sour mood that day.

"I'm not-"

"Oh, yes you are. Now, what you do you wanna do?"

He started walking, pulling Star along with him. She figured it was useless to try and argue with Paul; no one ever won anyways.

Star's anklets and bangles clashed together, the sound mingling in with the jingle of Paul's pant chains. In this way, the two vampires were connected. Not by mind or sight, but by sound. They were in tune with each other as two stars would be, wrapped in the dark blanket of the Mother Moon's sky.

Paul could never keep still if his life depended on it. As they ambled through the crowds, he bobbed his head to the music in the distance or tapped his fingers in rhythm against his pants. Star found him quite fascinating; she always had. Paul had drawn her attention more than the others in the beginning. He was always smiling, always laughing, always making jokes. He tried to make her laugh whenever he felt she needed a good joke. He could always tell when Star wasn't exactly feeling in tip top shape. It seemed to be his sole purpose in life to make her happier.

Sometimes it worked, other times it didn't.

She wasn't sure if his near insanity would help her tonight. She wasn't exactly feeling up to anything at the moment.

"Have you decided yet?"

She looked up, startled. "What?"

He grinned, amused, his blue eyes dancing with light. "I said, have you decided yet?"

She glanced around the boardwalk seeing the eateries, fitting rooms, surf shops, concert halls, until her eyes landed on a small Godiva shop. It was swarming with single woman, all stuffing bags full of chocolates and treats. Star's eyes lit up warmly as she remembered the last time she had had chocolate.

She was nine. Her father had brought home a box to her mother. The exquisitely designed box was filled with rich, flavorful chocolate. She remembered late at night when her parents were asleep, she used to sneak downstairs so she could steal a truffle or two.

Paul noticed her interest and moved his arm down to her waist, gripping her thin side gently.

"You wanna go in there?"

She nodded and pulled Paul towards the shop eagerly. He smiled at seeing his sister's happiness. After all, Paul was the one that voted to keep Star in the clan.

They pushed their way through the crowds while Paul fought the urge to chase after every hot chick that walked by. This was Star's night and he tried to force that through his mind.

When they arrived at the shop, Paul held the door open for Star as the young gypsy walked through the threshold. Rich smells greeted them and the brunette smiled.

The shop was brightly lit with red and gold hues, making the interior seem almost royal in a way. The glass curved counter top protected a wide arraignment of chocolates ranging from dark, to milk, to white. Some were laced with caramel toppings, other were sprinkled with cocoa shavings. Star could smell the raspberry fillings in one section of the stocked counter. Her eyes grazed over each and every gem of cocoa like she had never seen the desert before in her life.

Paul laughed at his sister's expression and pulled on her hand.

"Well, are you gonna get something or not?"

Star looked at him, surprised as he pulled out a wad bills and began counting.

"Paul-"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her. "I'm paying."

She smiled sheepishly at her brother and glided over to the counter. Excitement bubbled up within the gypsy as she began picking out the chocolates she wanted.

Dark chocolate pearls.

White chocolate kisses.

Nut sprinkled biscuits.

Raspberry lined truffles.

Star stood there for longer than she anticipated, staring at the chocolate longingly. It reminded her of her mother who used to love receiving these gifts from her father.

It reminded her of home.

When she broke from her silent reverie, she heard clamorous crying coming from behind her. She tried to ignore it until she heard Paul's voice talking over the cries.

Star turned around to find Paul sitting at a small booth surrounded by single women, all of them wiping their eyes with crumpled up tissues. One in particular, the very one who had been crying, had her head resting on Paul's shoulder while she sobbed. He patted her back, grinning like an idiot.

Star tried to zone in on their conversation.

"I mean, why can't he love me! WHY!" she cried, her blonde hair sticking to her tear streaked cheeks.

One of her friends reached across the table and took her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll come back."

"But he said he hated living with me and that I was a control freak! I'm not a control freak am I? AM I?" the woman said hysterically, gripping Paul's jacket tightly. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Ladies, ladies, when a man says things like that…"

Star leaned in, waiting for the idiotic thing Paul would say. He was only humoring these women, feeding them lies just so he could get a good fuck out of one of them. Star knew, she had seen it done before.

"He's really just afraid of his own feelings," Paul said, grinning when all the girls perked up.

Obviously, they had all been in a bad relationship before and were now, like Star, alone of Valentine's Day.

"Really?" the blonde sniffled, letting go of Paul's jacket.

"Of course! On the inside, men are just overly _sensitive puppies_!"

Paul was practically spoon feeding lies to these poor women.

They all sighed dramatically and one smiled at her brother.

"Like you?"

Paul nodded and Star giggled. "Like me," he said, slapping his hand to his heart.

They all squealed like teenage girls, practically melting into a pool of gooey mush. One thing was for sure, Paul certainly could handle the ladies.

Star was about to turn back to the counter when Paul made eye contact. He waved her over and her heart sank. She really wasn't in the mood to listen to whiney heartache stories all night.

"Star!" he called before she could ignore him.

She huffed angrily and walked to the booth, standing beside Paul.

"Star, have you met Jeanette?" he asked, motioning to the blonde still attached to his arm.

"I don't believe so," Star said stiffly.

A few of the woman glared jealously at Star's perfect figure and God graced hair. She smoothed out her green sequined skirt, avoiding eye contact with the girls. She had never been in a cat fight and didn't honestly want to, especially not tonight.

"Well, Jeanette here is having some major issues "down below" if you know what I mean and I was just giving her a few pointers," Paul grinned.

Star raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. It was just like Paul crack a crude joke when you least expected it.

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "_But…"_

Star didn't like where this was heading.

"But?"

"But, I have some errands I gotta run, so do me a huge favor, alright?"

Star's stomach did a back flip.

"Be a doll and keep Jeanette company for me, will ya?"

Paul made puppy dog eyes at Star and she sighed.

He sprang up from the booth and clapped his hands. "Alright! I'll be back later!"

Star watched him swing open the door and waltz out, his gestures and movements still as mysterious as before. She saw his tall figure disappear into the crowds until she couldn't even see his bright, nicely styled hair anymore. Star sighed and reluctantly sat down at the booth. Immediately, Jeanette attacked her arm, sobbing into her shoulder as she complained about how her sex life was ancient history. The girls around her cried as well, stuffing their mouths full of chocolate, chocolate that Star had wanted to eat, chocolate that Paul was supposed to buy.

She tried to tune out their irritating whines and complaints, resting her head on her fist as she stared absentmindedly out the shop window at the world beyond. Her trained eyes could see the beach and how the waves broke over each other. The white froth foamed up along the sand and was soon swept away by coming waves. Star wished she could be the froth and float away with the waters of the deep abyss.

A smooth, shiny dolphin fin glided along the tip of the water, creating a triangular ripple behind it. Star's interest peaked and she watched intently as the more fins appeared above the calm water. One dolphin suddenly erupted from the ocean, springing up and out into the stuffy air. Star smiled and sat up straight, causing Jeanette to stop crying and look out the window.

"What…what are you looking at?" she sniffled, craning her neck to look out the glass pane.

Star pointed at the dolphins as another one jumped into the air and landed gracefully back into the water.

"Look."

The attention spans of the other women were like flies and they almost immediately dried their tears and focused on the water mammals. The dolphins jumped and flipped, and they "oooed" and "ahhhed". Star looked back and forth between each girl before slowly standing up. She waited thirty more seconds, cautiously making sure she wouldn't be missed before she slinked her way past the table and to the front entrance way. She looked back once more at the chocolates before slipping out the door unnoticed.

The boardwalk was as crowded as ever and she had to squeeze her way through massive lines and hold ups before she finally reached the railings. It was quiet here by the beach, peaceful, and she found herself closing her eyes and listening to the waves. She breathed deeply, enjoying the salty taste the ocean air left on her tongue. The Godiva shop was too crowded for her liking and she felt claustrophobic. Maybe it was just because those girls had been the "highlight" of her night or maybe because Paul had left her completely alone. Not that she didn't mind being alone, actually when it came to the boys she preferred it, but she was beginning to enjoy his company.

Seagulls suddenly cried from above her and she snapped her head up to look at them. They fought against the wind, their white wings fiercely pumping against the air, trying to be free. Star wanted to be the crying gulls, desperate to be released into the salty air and fly away from this damned place.

She gripped the railing tightly, turning her knuckles a starch white before releasing them and rubbing her hands painfully.

It was all because of this stupid work up about Valentine's Day. Why couldn't she find somebody to treat her nice and buy her things? Why couldn't she be somebody's go to when they needed affection?

She flipped her hair behind her shoulder and turned around only to smack right into Paul. Their heads collided and Star fell backwards onto the ground. She rubbed her forehead, wincing when she hit the tender spot which was now a little swollen.

"Ugh," she groaned before sitting up straight.

"Oh, shit! Sorry 'bout that, Star!" Paul said apologetically, offering her a hand. She glared up at him before taking it. He hauled her upright and she brushed off the dirt on the sequined material. She winced as the blood came rushing back to her brain and made her forehead throb. She clutched it painfully and hissed when her fingers collided with the knot.

Paul grabbed her hand and moved it aside before gently inspecting the wound. His fingers trailed lightly over the goose egg, but his touch didn't bring much pain.

"It'll be alright."

Star didn't respond, instead glared at Paul and turned away.

"Hey, wait a minute!" he called after her, grabbing her wrist and spinning her around.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You left me, that's what," she growled.

He looked sheepish then and smiled apologetically, playing with his bracelets unconsciously.

"Yeah, about that…"

"What about it? There's nothing say."

"Well, I'm sorry. I had to leave to-"

"To do what?" she spat.

Paul paused, looking genuinely shocked at Star's response. She wasn't usually this snappy, especially with him.

"Um," he stopped himself, wondering how Star would react to his answer.

They stood in front of each other, Star glaring and Paul undecided, as people pushed and shoved past them, making irritated noises from the back of their throats. They were interrupting the natural flow of the boardwalk, but that was just like two vampires wasn't it? Weren't they interrupting the course of natural life and nature itself?

Paul sighed and decided to just show Star instead of telling her.

That was when she noticed the blonde's right hand had been behind his back the entire time. She stared at his hidden hand, puzzled. Why was he holding it like that?

Paul noticed her direction of eye sight and grinned. Clearing his throat, he held his head up high, his eyes dancing with humor and mischief.

"Babe, I left because I had to snatch these up for you!" he said wildly, holding out his previously hidden hand.

Star's eyes widened and a slight blush stained her cheeks.

A brand new purple colored skirt, all garnished with beads, glitter and sequins, lay folded in his hand along with a small box of Godiva chocolates.

Star couldn't keep herself from smiling. Her eyes lit up and she put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"Paul, where did-"

"I'm pretty sure that doesn't matter," he laughed.

She slowly took the skirt and chocolates from his hand, eyes still wide from shock. The material was soft, durable, and just breathtaking.

"The chocolates are sort of an apology for leaving you in there," he smiled.

She looked up at him, a hint of a smile on her lips. She wouldn't hug him, no, but she_ could_ thank him.

"Paul, thank you so much," she breathed.

He shrugged it off. "It's no big deal."

She glanced at him once more before opening the box and staring at the chocolates. She gingerly picked up one with nuts sprinkled on top and quickly stuffed it in her mouth. Paul laughed and slung his arm around her shoulder.

"I thought you'd like those."

She nodded, chewing thoughtfully on the chocolate. It had a soft interior laced with raspberry shavings.

Her favorite.

They walked together, bodies touching, eyes ever so often meeting and Star realized something about Paul that she had never thought about before.

Just like her sweet, nut sprinkled chocolate; he had a soft side with a little bit of a crunch.

**000**

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think in your review!**

**Sunny**


End file.
